Then He Said Woof
by Jalice2254
Summary: ((Renesmee Cullen is the hybrid child of Bella and Edward and the imprint of Jacob Black. But what if, for her own good and protection, she knew nothing of the imprint or shapeshifter world? Jake's just a friend, not her werewolf soulmate. He's just a guy, not the one she's destined to be with. He's family, not true love.))


So this is a new idea that came to me a few nights ago... not sure exactly where but I thought I'd go with it and see where it goes... I thought I'd try my hand at a Nessie/Jake (Jessie) fic and I know some people don't wanna read it so you don't have to... just thought I'd give it a try!:):) ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 1

"MONSTER!" I groaned and rolled over, chunking my pillow with sleepy eyes at Emmy as he plopped on my bed beside me. I giggled as his eyes pleaded with me to get out of bed, a low whine escaping his chest. Looking over my shoulder at my alarm clock, I found that it was almost noon.

"We thought you could use some sleep, honey." Smiling, I skipped out of bed towards Daddy as he breezed in and pointedly glared at Emmy. Rolling my eyes playfully, I hugged him close as he ruffled my curls.

"Good morning, precious. How'd you sleep?" Running to Rosie, I buried my face in her neck as she laughed and smoothed out my nightgown. Then, we were crushed into an Emmett hug as he boomed loudly in a chuckle. "My two favorite girls in the world!"

"Gee, thanks." Alice huffed playfully as she flounced in, Jazz not too far behind her. Pulling away, I swung into her arms as she perched on my bed and climbed onto her shoulders for a twirl around my room. "Isn't she getting too old for that?!"

"Not that I don't want y'all here or anything, but can I PLEASE get a hybrid moment?!"

~000~

Running to the bathroom, I did my business and washed my hands, expert fingers fluffing my bronze-brown curls. Sighing, I was back in my room in two seconds, everyone's' arms tight around me. Family!

Fluttering my hands around, I shooed them out and began my day. Walking to my vanity, I grabbed my brush and leisurely ran it through my hair. Satisfied once it was tangle free, I applied lip gloss and mascara. Once done, I skipped to my closet.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen! You are NOT wearing that!" And along comes Alice... Scowling, I jerked open my door just as she raised her little fist to bang it open. Arching a brow, I swept my arm inwards to my room as she smirked evilly. "Lead the way."

~000~

A whole hour later, we swept into the main Cullen house arm in arm with large grins. Gracefully strutting around the den in the heels that my 5.2' aunt had somehow managed to force me in, I smiled as Mom blurred down the stairs and wrapped me in her arms with a playful frown. "What did she DO to my poor baby?!"

"What smells like wet dog?!" I giggled quietly and turned to face Alice as she gave Mom the stink eye, light and playful. Curious, I held my head high and sniffed the air, letting the smell of my forest home and my best friend wash over me. Jake!

"WHY do you insist on saying that EVERY TIME he comes over, Ali?" She rolled her eyes and huffed playfully, skipping into Jazz's arms. Freezing mid step as the front door opened, I spun literally on my heel and ran into him, knocking him to the porch with my force. "Oh so graceful!"

A grin spread across his face as he fluidly stood with me in his arms as if I weighed nothing. "Nice to see you too, Ness." Giggling quietly, I stared into his deep chocolate brown eyes and pressed my hand softly to his cheek.

His hand covered mine, hot to cold, as he took in my memories. "Yes, mi alma gemela, I missed you too."

~000~

"Nessie, come eat lunch." Groaning, I turned out of Jake's arms as he sat up and paused the movie. "Stay." He grinned, holding his hand in a mock salute, as I glared playfully and sped to the kitchen.

Mom stood over the stove making me Raman noodles. Grinning, I kissed her cheek as Emmy lumbered in, the counter protesting as he lurched onto it. "Bells, you couldn't cook when you were tripping all over your own two feet... What makes you think you can now?" Then, with a dimpled grin, he turned to me and winked playfully.

"Be glad you're indestructible, Ness... Even if you ARE only half-vampire, I'm sure you'll need all the help."

~000~

He winced, flying through the air, and landed on the ground with a thud as her hand hit him across the back of the head with newborn strength. Play ful concern was in her eyes as she bent to his level and gasped, feigning shock. "OOPS."

Grumbling, he rolled his eyes and muttered something about the female hair trigger and newborn strength under his breath. Holding out her hand, she smiled gently at him as he eyed her cautiously. Then, he was in the air.

The couch was tossed like a play toy into the wall on impact, Jake cursing under his breath as he wiggled his way out of the mess of newborn Momma bear. "Now, Emmett, anything else you'd like to add to that?!"

~000~

"Damn, Bells!" Jake colored lightly under her glare, turning to me with sheepish eyes. Tugging me against him, he looked down at me and winked. "Sorry, Ness..."

Rolling my eyes, I twined our fingers and pointedly eyed the couch that so happened to be mine and Jake's movie seat as it lay against the wall. All she did was barely flick the thing and it was back in order!

Smiling, I skipped happily back to the kitchen to finish the almost burnt Raman noodles. Yyeeaahh, as much as I hate to admit it, Emmy was totally so right about Mom's cooking...!

"What'd Emmy do this time?!" I looked over my shoulder and giggled as Rosie waltzed inside in all her greasy overall glory. My grease monkey! Well, except for Jake... "I can't tell you that." She quirked a brow before rinsing her hands in the sink and kissing my fore head. "I have to show you."

Her skin was soft and cool against mine as I held her cheek, memories flooding through my fingertips. Pulling away, we giggled quietly together and talked animatedly for a while after that whilst I ate. "And the worst part is, he was right!"

~000~

"Take your pick, Ness." Smirking, I blurred to the DVD stand and grabbed my all-time favorite, Girls Just Wanna Have Fun. The smirk still firmly in place, I handed it over as he groaned and shoved a pillow in his face. "Why oh why can I deny you nothing?"

Flouncing back to the couch, I smiled and snuggled into him with a sigh. Inhaling deeply, the scent of him and his woods and manliness and home wrapped warmly around me.

I felt him smile against me, his lips pursing into a pout as he kissed my forehead. "My Jacob."

~000~

"Seth's looking for you." I felt him nod curtly against me as I sighed into his arms which tightened instantly around me. Mom's voice rang through the room icily as she stepped further into the room. "Leave, Jacob. NOW!"

Groaning, he rolled his eyes and kissed my forehead once more, soft warm lips sweet and lingering. "See ya later, mi alma gemela."

Then he was gone. Growling quietly, I lurched up and glared icily at Mom as she breezed to the couch and sat beside me. "Don't touch me."

"You chased him away!" My voice was a quiet growl as I faced her, anger and betrayal and hurt fueling my fire. Unease and restlessness soon joined the onslaught of emotions; as angry as I was, she was still my Mom.

But mother or not, I was nowhere near done with her.

"Why are you so against me being happy with Jake? I feel right with him, like I actually have somewhere I belong. I don't belong here, with you vampires and I don't belong with humans. I'm stuck in the middle, not one or the other, and I hate it. I hate YOU for it." She jerked away as if burned and stared at me with wide eyes in mute astonishment.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Her hand flew out of nowhere and landed on my cheek, stinging the somewhat fragile half-human part of me.

In a flash, I was upstairs buried in Rosie's arms as she held me tenderly. Then, Daddy's voice drifted to my ears. "Give her time, my love. Let her vent and get it out, it's good from time to time." There was a long pause as she whimpered quietly. "Don't worry, Bella. She'll bounce back and be our little girl again in no time."

Rolling my eyes, I pulled away as a grimace touched my lips. "I got your shirt all wet." She smiled gently and glanced at her shirt with a dismissive wave. "It's just a shirt, Precious."

~000~

The moon hung low in the sky, the only light I had as I raced through the darkness. Soon, the moon's light was reflected off the still waters of the river. It was the only thing that stood between us now, my Jacob and I.

Skidding to a stop at the edge, my keen eyes searched the darkness for him, any sign that he was coming. Jacob, I need you!

I froze as the howl of a wolf reached my ears, the sound somehow familiar to me. A gentle breeze moved across the land, scents upon scents washing over me. He was coming!

~000~

He broke through the still waters, his muscular body pumping with pure exhilaration as he moved quickly across.

Deftly hopping from rock to boulder to reach me, he moved with a grace and speed that could rival my own.

Then, I was in his arms, all sense of the word home and belonging crashing into me at the feel of him.

His voice was a low, husky murmur as he slowly walked back across the river. "Mi alma gemela."

Finding my own voice, I asked what that meant; he'd always called me that but never given any explanation. A small smile tilted his lips as he pulled me tighter into his arms and brushed a soft kiss over my forehead. "You'll find out soon enough."


End file.
